Alone
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: [Landkarte - Ea] Yang dipikirkan Ea mengenai kesendirian, menunggu dan juga orang itu. Sedikit sho-ai. DLDR


**Alone** _by_ Reisuke Celestine

(Disclaimer: Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya)

.

Warning: semi-canon, Ea-centric, typos, hints sho-ai.

.

.

Sendirian itu menyenangkan.

Bagi Ea, asal bisa tenang dalam dunianya sendiri, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak perlu merasakan bagaimana perasaan takut dan sedih akan kehilangan. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa ada yang menginterupsinya sama sekali adalah hal yang selalu disukainya.

Tapi bahkan perlahan hal itu mulai bergeser. Ia tidak keberatan, walau dunianya dinterupsi sekalipun, atau ketenangan yang selalu diinginkannya tidak lagi bisa terjadi. Mungkin memang tidak akan diakuinya, mungkin juga tidak akan ia ungkit sama sekali, kalau sebenarnya, perlahan tapi pasti orang itu sudah membawanya keluar dari sangkarnya selama ini. Membuat dunianya yang awalnya monoton berwarna hitam putih, kini mendapat tambahan warna-warna lain.

Ia tidak keberatan. Sama sekali.

Walau bibir selalu berucap sebaliknya ketika orang itu datang, tapi hatinya tak pernah memungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia senang.

Ada orang lain yang setidaknya mengerti bagaimana perasaannya—walau sikapnya sering kali membuatnya harus sering-sering mengelus dada.

Dulu, ia hanya menanggapi segalanya yang diucapkan—dan dilakukan—orang itu dengan datar. Terlihat seperti menganggapnya hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak perlu didengarkan. Dan orang itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Masih mendekatinya—bahkan betah berlama-lama di dekatnya. Selalu membawakannya sesuatu yang manis untuk dimakan setiap kali dia pulang dari perjalanan jauhnya yang sering kali memakan waktu yang sangat lama—walau sering sekali entah berapa kali ia mengatakan kalau ia benci makanan manis.

Tapi, bahkan di saat seperti itu pun, ia tetap mengikutinya. Mengumpat, tapi tidak pernah menolak ajakannya. Langkahnya selalu tanpa sadar malah mengikuti arah langkah orang itu hingga ia malah tiba di tempat yang ditunjukkan orang itu.

Hanya berdua. Tanpa yang lain—yang mungkin akan dengan senang hati mengganggu mereka, mengingat mereka adalah yang termuda di antara yang lain.

Orang itu selalu menarik tangannya, membawanya keluar dari dunia yang selalu dibuatnya sendiri, hingga zona amannya perlahan meluas, menjadi sebuah tempat asalkan ada orang itu yang selalu menarik tangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia tidak mau mengakui ini di depannya—tidak akan pernah, bahkan semisal ada situasi yang membuatnya harus terpaksa mengakui semua pemikirannya tentang orang itu.

—memang sulit rasanya, memiliki gabungan sifat antara _kuudere_ dan _tsundere_ sekaligus.

.

.

.

Ia benci sendirian.

Kali ini itulah yang selalu diucapkannya. Berkali-kali, dalam benaknya, dan dalam setiap mimpinya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menariknya paksa dari dalam _Book of Hades_ —ia bahkan sangsi ada orang yang akan menyadarinya berada di dalam sana dalam waktu yang lama. Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan mengganggu yang berusaha menarik perhatiaannya. Tidak ada lagi makanan manis yang biasanya (dengan terpaksa) akan selalu dimakannya. Dan terlebih lagi… tidak ada senyum kelewat lebar yang didapatnya dari seseorang.

Ia sendirian. Dan faktanya, ia membencinya setelah dulu selalu mengatakan kalau ia lebih senang akan kesendirian.

Ironis kan?

Ea tersenyum miring. Ada sedikit rasa miris dalam hatinya—walau kesal lebih mendominasi. Seburuk apapun hal yang dilakukannya, bahkan sampai membuat nyawa orang lain yang jadi korbannya, ia tetap tidak bisa membencinya.

Lalu kali ini apa?

Setelah gagal menyelamatkannya dan berusaha menarik tangan orang itu dari kegelapan, ia justru malah menjemput ajal setelah tertunda selama sepuluh tahun. Satu tugasnya selesai, dan tugasnya yang lain… mungkin memang harus diserahkan pada anak itu.

.

.

Menunggu itu menyebalkan.

Terutama kalau yang ditunggu itu adalah orang yang belum benar-benar pasti akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Ia memang yakin kalau orang itu akan datang—kembali padanya, tapi kapannya itu yang tidak ia tahu. Bisa sekarang, nanti, atau malah bertahun-tahun lagi. Masalahnya, memangnya sumbu kesabarannya bisa bertahan selama itu.

"Kenapa rasanya setiap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu harus berkaitan dengan yang namanya menunggu? Memangnya kau pikir urat kesabaranku bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini?"

Ea memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi toh menunggu tetap adalah hal yang dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa pergi kemana pun. _Chief of Heaven_ kelihatannya tidak berkenan menerima kematiannya sebelum ia ke sana dengan orang itu. Mungkin melihatnya dapat ceramah panjang lebar dari sang Raja Langit bisa menjadi hiburan untuk menebus rasa bosannya ini.

Profe pernah mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Zehel juga pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa padanya—walau ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Toh ucapannya dengan Profe bermakna sama.

Bahwa walau yang terburuk sekalipun terjadi, di antara mereka berdua—atau malah mereka semua, kemungkinan kalau ia akan membencinya adalah mendekati nol persen. Ia tidak mengerti akan hal itu, sekian lama hingga waktu kembali mempertemukan mereka dalam sosok yang berbeda.

Kalau hanya untuk mengawasi Tiashe, ia tidak perlu mengikuti orang itu. Mengendus setiap gerak-geriknya layaknya kucing. Tapi ia bahkan selalu—antara sadar atau mungkin tidak—mengikuti gerak-geriknya, yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh yang bersangkutan.

Ia memang masih memikirkannya. Dan akan terus seperti itu sampai ia benar-benar bisa menariknya kembali dari kegelapan. Dibandingkan hal buruk yang pernah dilakukan orang itu padanya, terlalu banyak hal baik yang terjadi di antara mereka—ia tidak tahu apakah itu memang benar-benar dilakukannya dengan tulus atau sekedar akting belaka untuk menutupi kegelapan hatinya.

Ea memang terlalu banyak berpikir, hingga yang lain sering sekali mengejek alisnya yang hampir selalu terlihat bertaut. Bahkan di saat kematian sudah terjadi padanya.

Apapun hal buruk yang dilakukan olehnya, Landkarte adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus menarik tangannya ketika ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam kesendirian. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum ke arahnya walau hanya dengusan atau sorot mata datar yang malah diberikan olehnya.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki bergaung, menembus gendang telinganya, membuatnya mau tidak mau sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Untuk kali ini, kelihatannya ia tidak harus menunggu lebih lama. Sepuluh tahun tidak harus dilaluinya—karena kelihatannya anak itu telah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar jauh sekali. Sepertiny si bodoh yang sebenarnya terlalu baik itu sedang masuk dalam mode melankolis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang pernah dilakukannya—pada Profe, Fest, Relikt, Vertrag, Zehel, bahkan pada bocah itu. Ia hanya berharap semoga saja anak itu bisa tahan mendengarkannya, mengingat sejak diawasi olehnya Wahreit Tiashe Raggs sudah berubah jadi bocah emosian yang agak kikuk.

"Hmh…"

Landkarte memang orang yang terlalu baik sebenarnya, terlalu baik hingga ia termakan kegelapan hatinya karena ingin mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik.

Tujuan yang mulia—dengan cara mencapainya yang salah. Tapi toh dunia yang diinginkannya mungkin akan terwujud oleh orang lain.

Benar kata Profe, ia memang tidak bisa membenci Landkarte. Tepatnya, tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tapi, sedikit mengerjainya mungkin tidak masalah, toh waktu satu dekade lebih yang digunakan untuk menunggu dan mencarinya bukan waktu yang singkat. Sedikit wajah datar tidak akan membuatnya langsung _down_ begitu saja kan?

"Kau terlambat."

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **a/n** Landkarte-Ea as always. Bahkan walau saya ingin membuat fanfic Castor-Labrador—yang bisa membuat saya cukup tertarik gara-gara intensitas hubungan mereka yang agak aneh, tetap saja jatuhnya pasti terpikir plot untuk Ea dan Landkarte. Kisah mereka agak tragis sebenarnya dan langsung nyentuh _feel_ saya—selain hubungan Frau sama Teito yang penuh keambiguan terutama di buku 3 dan 11. :p

So, RnR? :)

#NowPlaying Mikuni Shimokawa – Alones


End file.
